Rêves
by Luluberlu
Summary: Eva n’avait jamais cru aux rêves . Son sommeil avait commencé à se troubler de nouveau peu après son retour de la planète Oban. L’esprit en paix quant à son passé, ce n’était plus maintenant sa mère ou son père mais Jordan qui hantait ses nuits...


Eva n'avait jamais cru aux rêves .

Petite, chacune de ses nuits était immanquablement peuplée de cauchemars qui la laissaient haletante et en pleurs. C'était sa mère qui mourrait de nouveau devant ses yeux ; c'était son père qui l'abandonnait en ce jour détrempé de pluie . Ce traumatisme d'enfance avait marqué la jeune fille jusque dans sa chair qui vibrait encore du poids écrasant de la solitude éprouvée lors de ses réveils nocturnes. Encore aujourd'hui, Eva n'aimait pas rêver.

Son sommeil avait commencé à se troubler de nouveau peu après son retour de la planète Oban. L'esprit en paix quant à son passé, ce n'était plus maintenant sa mère ou son père mais Jordan qui hantait ses nuits. Avec une précision digne de la plus suisse des montres, son ami lui apparaissait dans son sommeil chaque nuit que l'Avatar fasse ; même l'insomnie la prenant, Eva ne pouvait échapper à son regard mystérieux et attirant, lorsqu'elle sombrait enfin dans le sommeil alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à pénétrer le seuil de sa grande chambre. Et comme dans son enfance, la douleur de ses réveils ne semblaient n'avoir pas de limites. S'ajoutait à la solitude la plus extrême culpabilité . Quelle égoïste elle avait été de laisser Jordan se sacrifier pour elle ! N'avait il pas lui non plus un foyer chaleureux, une famille et une vie à retrouver ? Par sa faute, elle l'en avait privé…

Malgré tous les efforts que son père prodiguait afin de la consoler – décidément elle avait bien choisi son moment pour retrouver sa famille pensait elle parfois avec un peu d'humour noir - il semblait à Eva qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de bras pour étouffer son mal-être. Les visites de Rick, Koji et Stan la sauvaient – du moins temporairement – de plonger dans la plus noire dépression ; mais alors que toute la joyeuse bande partait le soir venu, elle ne craignait rien plus que de sentir la nuit l'envelopper de nouveau de son voile glacial .

Néanmoins, malgré l'effroi toujours aussi fort à chaque fois, Eva s'habitua petit à petit à ses rêves. Peu à peu, elle se résigna à devoir supporter le regard muet de Jordan .

C'est alors que son ami commença à lui parler.

Jusqu'ici, les rêves d'Eva ne lui montraient son ex-coéquipier que dans une posture tout à fait silencieuse, habillé de son habit de militaire qu'elle lui avait toujours connu . Mais dès lors qu'elle abandonna tout espoir de pouvoir un jour échapper à cette spirale infernale, les choses changèrent. Cela débuta progressivement : une nuit, Jordan lui sourit, puis une autre il tendit la main vers la jeune fille qui ne savait que faire. Parallèlement, la sensation de ne plus subir mais vivre ces rêves grandit en elle . Et ce jour où Jordan lui adressa enfin la parole, elle eut l'étrange conviction de non plus rêver mais d'avoir été transportée dans une dimension onirique tout autre que celle dans laquelle elle se réveillait chaque matin ; quelque chose – elle ne savait quoi – lui indiquait qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans cette mascarade qui n'avait que trop duré.

- M-Molly c'est bien toi ?

Jordan, malgré la grande robe pourpre de l'Avatar qu'il arborait cette fois ci, avait gardé de ces accents et expressions gauches de jeune garçon qui le trahissaient largement la teneur de ses sentiments envers Eva. Celle ci releva la tête ; il y a quelques instants elle en était sûre, elle était étendue sur son lit… Le rêve venait donc de prendre place.

- J'm'appelle Eva eh, crétin ! Me dis pas que t'as oublié !

Elle avait dit ceci avec une bonne humeur factice, vestige de ce temps où tous deux étaient plus insouciants que leur situation n'aurait du leur permettre. Jordan s'en rendit compte et en même temps qu'un grand froid engourdissait les membres de la jeune fille les yeux de son ami s'emplirent de tristesse . Subitement, il parut bien plus mature qu'auparavant, plus adulte que jeune homme.

- Eva, je t'en prie, ne me mens pas, pas à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal à cause de …

- Mais je vais très bien Jordan !

A l'instant même où ses paroles s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, Eva réalisa toute l'étendue de son hypocrisie . Elle avait presque crié et pourtant son exclamation n'avait donné suite à aucun écho, perdue dans l'immensité blanche et sourde où prenait place le rêve . Désireuse de passer au plus vite à un autre sujet, elle questionna son ami.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Ca en a pour moi !

Jordan n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de leur entrevue. Son regard soudainement prit une intensité telle qu'elle baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter sa tendresse plus longtemps.

- Eva, tout ce qui importe c'est que je suis ici, avec…

- Non, Jordan, s'il te plaît …

- Si j'ai pu te contacter, c'est que tu pensais à moi ! C'est grâce à ton amour que j'ai pu …

Soudain, Eva prit peur. La crainte d'être devenu définitivement folle et de ne plus jamais pouvoir sortir du monde des rêves prit le dessus sur son désir de se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Ce n'était pas Jordan, cela ne pouvait être lui !

- Tais toi !

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve !

- Eva, rien n'a changé pour moi ! Je…

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !

Tout vacilla autour d'Eva alors qu'elle tentait à présent de toutes ses forces de fuir son cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Encore un de ces stupides rêves ! Progressivement, tout son univers s'assombrit.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Eva ! Je t'en prie, ne pars pas !

La jeune fille cria de peur alors que l'ombre de Jordan semblait se jeter sur elle pour la retenir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son lit . Tremblante, elle n'eut pas même la force de se lever pour rejoindre son père ; Eva passa le reste de sa nuit pelotonnée dans ses couvertures froissées et froides à attendre le jour qui dissiperait à coups sûr les restes de cet affreux rêve qui n'avait fait que renforcer sa culpabilité et son effroyable solitude.

Les rêves disparurent après cette nuit de la même façon dont ils étaient apparu ; de nulle part . Petit à petit, la routine s'installa de nouveau dans la vie d'Eva et son moral revint. Néanmoins restait quelque part dans sa mémoire le souvenir cuisant de son entrevue, qu'elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait été réelle ou réellement imaginée. Etonnement, les rêves manquaient parfois à Eva, malgré le traumatisme qu'ils lui avaient laissé.

Seule une petite photo sur sa commode lui rappelait que Jordan n'était pas seulement une créature chimérique mais avait bien été son ami. Son très cher et véritable ami.

Un matin, Eva s'éveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil se levant paresseusement sur la grande maison de son père. Etouffant un bâillement, elle s'apprêtât à se rendormir – il était hors de question pour elle de se lever aux aurores un dimanche – quand soudainement, sa main enfouie dans les profondeurs de ses draps effleura une forme ronde, chaude et palpitante. Se retenant par fierté de crier de peur, c'est néanmoins en tremblant qu'elle souleva ses couettes . Elle découvrit alors stupéfaite un de ces petits lapins bleu provenant d'Oban la dévorant de ses grands yeux. Loin d'être farouche, la bête poussa un petit couinement et sauta illico contre la poitrine de ce qu'il semblait avoir élu comme sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration coupée, Eva ne trouvait plus de bornes à son étonnement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Elle trouva même étonnant qu'elle puisse encore émettre un seul son après une telle surprise. Autour du cou gélatineux de l'affectueuse bête qui ronronnait à présent sous ses distraites caresses était accroché une lettre. La jeune pilote la saisit entre ses doigts tremblants et mit bien quelques instants avant de parvenir à déchirer l'enveloppe cachetée.

Etait-elle encore une fois dans le rêve ?

_Cher Eva, _

_Je suis navré de t'avoir effrayé l'autre soir. Je me suis rendu compte, sans doute un peu tard, combien la situation a du te surprendre et te mettre mal à l'aise . C'est que tout ceci me paraît tellement naturel à présent … En fait, non, je mens un peu, moi aussi toute cette magie m'impressionne toujours autant. _

_Au risque de me répéter Eva, l'autre soir n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était sans doute pas non plus la réalité, du moins pas la tienne. Sur Oban, le réel n'existe pas, pas plus que le commun . Je n'ai pas trop compris toutes les explications des créateurs à ce sujet, moi je crois avoir saisi qu'en gros, Oban est – en dehors de la période de la grande course – dans une sorte de dimension parallèle à la tienne . Logiquement, te contacter ne m'est pas seulement permis mais également impossible ._

_Et pourtant, j'y suis parvenu. Les premiers contacts ont été sans doute un peu raté, et le dernier en date s'est passé comme tu le sais . Mais tu sais, je ne regrette pas, car non seulement j'ai pu te revoir mais j'ai eu également la confirmation de ce que j'espérais de tout cœur : tu penses à moi . Ce sont par la force de tes pensées que j'ai pu t'apparaître, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien cela m'a fait plaisir … Et j'en ai bien besoin car tu sais, être Avatar c'est pas tous les jours du gâteau !_

_A présent Eva, je t'envoie donc cette lettre et ce petit cadeau ; ce lapin n'a pas encore de nom, je suis sûr que tu en choisiras un bien meilleur que je ne l'aurai fait. Lorsque tu te sentiras prête à me parler de nouveau, tu sais à présent quoi faire. Pense à moi comme je pense à toi ._

_Tu me manques, co-équipière._

_Jordan_

Les larmes mouillèrent lentement le papier sans que l'encre ne bave pour autant . Un doux sourire s'épanouit sur le visage rouge d'Eva qui serra plus fort encore le petit lapin bleu qui couina de plaisir . Comment l'appellerait elle ? Elle n'était pas trop sûre en ses goûts, mais il lui semblait bien que ce petit bout d'être vivant – et bien réel – méritait le plus beau prénom du monde .

Le bonheur irradiait à présent comme le soleil la totalité de la grande chambre d'Eva. Elle ne doutait plus. Le nez contre le petit museau du lapin, Eva songea à la prochaine nuit qui l'attendait et à son prochain rêve. Contre elle, elle tenait enfin la preuve tangible et tant attendue.

La preuve que Jordan l'attendait quelque part.


End file.
